


Distraught

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x1 Out Of Africa Aaron  has a talk with tommy about Kathryn
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Tommy Wilmette, Kathryn Austin/Aaron Shutt, Kathryn Austin/Tommy Wilmette
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Distraught

“So Kathryn has no choice but leaving”Aaron said to Tommy 

“I know I’m supposed to be the bad guy”Tommy chuckled 

“You really turned her in?”Aaron asked 

“She ran away with our daughter”Tommy stated

“Don’t you think you’re being harsh on her?”Aaron brow furrowed staring at the other man 

“What else was I supposed to do?”Tommy asked him 

“She’s very distraught over this whole thing”Aaron added


End file.
